


Hidden Desires

by RedLilly23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLilly23/pseuds/RedLilly23
Summary: A collection of one shorts centering around Kagome paired with various characters.  Im using this collection to practice my lemon writing skills and seeing how far I can push myself.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay so as I was working on my story Drugged I realized I have never had the confidence to write a full-blown lemon before. The seen in chapter 2 of Drugged is as far as I have ever pushed it before. So, I decided to start a collection of one-shots that will allow me a chance to sharpen my skills in this area. So please tell me if you think. I really want to hear some feedback on this. Please leave a review after every prompt letting me know what you think needs improvement of if you think it was spicy.
> 
> Ps. I will also be doing random parings centering around Kagome. So if you're interested in seeing a particular paring just let me know. Although I do reserve the right to refuse if I’m not particularly a fan of the paring. The paring will also be announced at the beginning of each chapter so if you are not a fan you can skip that particular update. 
> 
> Also, if you have a particular plot or prompt you would like to challenge me with please send me a PM and I will see what I can do. At the beginning of those chapters, I will shout out to the person who came up with the prompt.
> 
> Also, you can find me on AO3 if any of my stories ever get taken down. Same username without the - 
> 
> Anyway on with the smut!

Chapter Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

Chapter One: Audience 

Summary: Kagome thinks she’s alone but is she really? 

Kagome groaned in pleasure as the hot water licked at the sore muscles of her upper thigh. Soothing away the tension of her travels. It had taken her three days to reach the village Kaede had asked her to check on and another three to tend to the sick. As a visiting Miko she the villagers had accommodated her as best they could, but the village was poor and in shambles from the recent wave of bandit attacks. Not wishing to eject anyone from their bed Kagome had opted to sleep under the stars in her warm sleeping bag.

Although it was something, she was used to by now it didn’t make her body any less stiff in the morning when she awoke. So, after six nights on the ground, Kagome had been elated when the villagers had told her of a hot spring not far from the village. Even with the moon high in the sky Kagome had gathered her limited bathing supplies and started for the spring despite the villager’s pleas for her to wait until morning. Kagome however had paid them no heed.

Securing her hair inky hair atop her head Kagome sank further into the relaxing water of the hot springs. Another soft moan passing from her slightly parted lips as the hot water lapped across her aching breasts. Pressing her back into one of the smooth large rocks for support Kagome eagerly cupped them. Fingers playing with hardened pink nipples in hopes of alleviating some of the aches but there was only so much she could do. Her body was yearning for the touch of a man. For rough and calloused hands to pluck at her nipples, trace the inside of her thighs before parting the folds, and to feel the fullness of him inside of her.

Stretching her virginal muscles. Taking her to heights she had only ever dreamed of as she and her lover toppled over into the abyss that was the pleasures of the flesh. Kagome pressed her thighs tightly together as she felt the all too familiar throb of need from between them. A need she would have gladly allowed Inuyasha to fulfill.

But Inuyasha still refused to touch her in that way and Kami was it frustrating.

Three years.

For three years she had waited for him to progress their relationship beyond the simplicities of a single chaste kiss but he wouldn’t have it. Rejecting her at every opportunity that presented itself. In the beginning, she had been patient with him. It was understandable after all given his past that he would have some fear of intimacy but after three years of waiting, three years of understanding Kagome had given up. When she had voiced her defeat to Inuyasha he had only seemed relieved that she would no longer pursue him in that way. Something had snapped within her that day.

There was only so much rejection that one person could handle in a lifetime after all and Kagome felt she had more than reached her quota for a lifetime. It was why when Kaede had asked her to travel west to a nearby village who had recently been attacked Kagome had jumped at the opportunity. She needed time to reevaluate her feelings, time away from Inuyasha and she had bluntly told the hanyou so before she left. He had not taken her decision to leave for a few days without him very well and it had resulted in yet another fight with him storming off in a huff of anger to Kami only knew where. But Kagome found that she really didn’t care in the end. He had rejected her so many times why shouldn’t he get a taste of his own medicine?

Kagome moaned loudly as her hands tightened around her breasts as a result of her sudden spike of anger. Bringing her attention back to the reason she had been so insistent to journey to the spring. Her body had a need and since no man was willing to sate her needs at the moment, she would have to do it herself. Pushing all thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind Kagome released her hold on her breasts as her eyes glided over the large spring.

A pleased smirk danced across her lips as she located a shelf on the other side of the spring. The large flat rock just barely below the water. It would suit her needs well, the rock was large enough to hold at least two people with room to spare and the water covered it enough that it would keep her back and sides warm.

Gliding through the water to the shelf Kagome eagerly laid down. The cool night air dancing across her now exposed nipples forcing them to harden as her they ached with the need to be touched so strong it was almost painful. Kagome shivered again as she pulled her legs from the water bending her knees as she pushed the souls of her feet flat into the smooth rock.

Eyelids fluttering closed Kagome allowed her mind the freedom to wander as the image of him began to form in her mind's eye. Kagome moaned as she imagined the way his clawed hands would prick at her flesh. The way he would roughly roll her nipples between his fingers as his fangs grazed over her abdomen as his mouth descended to her mound. The way her hands would tangle in his long silver locks as his hot tongue lapping at her folds. 

Kagome could feel her core aching, begging to be touched, yearning for the shock waves of pleasure that would accompany her release. Again, she imagined his claws dragging across the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh as she moved her hand in tandem with her fantasy. Kagome moaned lightly as she imagined him parting her slick folds as his molten amber eyes drank in the sight of her drenched core. She could almost hear the deep growl of approval, the satisfied smirk that would dance across his lips knowing he had made her body react this way. Her want for him displayed fully for his view. 

Arching her back Kagome pushed two fingers within herself as she brought her free hand up to toy with the nipple of her breast. Moaning loudly as she began to move the digits slowly within her coating them heavily with her juices before removing them. A quiet whimper passing from her lips at the loss of stimulation. 

Quickly Kagome turned her attention to the bundle of nerves nestled atop her mound. Applying pressure, she began moving her hand in the all too familiar motion as she answered her body's call. It wanted to release and she would gladly accommodate it. As she quickened the pace of her hand an all too familiar feeling of muscles clenching, and tightening began. A loud moan daring from her throat as her mind envisioned what it would be like for him to fill her.

To feel his girth stretching her inner walls as he plunged roughly, deeply inside of her over and over. Until she clenched herself around him pushing him into his own release. Kagome bit her lip as she wondered what it would be like to feel his hot seed coat her inner walls before it dripped from her folds. 

“Sess – Sessho – Sesshomaru” She brokenly moaned his name as the coil within her finally snapped. 

~o0o~

Sesshomaru scowled in irritation as he flew through the night sky. He had traveled nonstop for two days now. Why? All to retrieve the foolish Miko who had left the village. It was not so much the Miko herself who was the source of his current annoyance but rather the reason he was forced to seek her out. Rin was becoming a woman; he had smelled the change in her just a few days ago and soon her first cycle would be upon her. She would no longer be considered a child and things would change for her considerably over the course of the next few years. It was something he himself was not sure he was entirely prepared for but nevertheless, it was something that could not be avoided.

Sesshomaru prided himself on being a youkai of vast knowledge and even though he could explain the situation to his ward. It was not a task he wished to do. Information such as this often came better from other females and as a human Rin would be far better off having it explained by another human woman. Although the slayer would have been more than acceptable for the task, he knew his young ward was much more comfortable with the Miko.

If he were being honest, he himself found that he was also much more comfortable around the Miko. He found her conversation and company quite enjoyable and her scent was quite tempting. On quite a few occasions over the past three years, Sesshomaru had found himself lost within images of the small woman. The way she would wither underneath his touch, her voice horse and broken as she moaned his name every time he plunged deep within her hot folds. 

Sesshomaru growled in irritation as thoughts of a woman he could never have plagued him. The fabric of his hakama’s pulling tightly against his now throbbing member. Resisting the urge to sigh in frustration. Glancing down Sesshomaru could see the human village finally coming into view.

Descending on the outskirts of the village Sesshomaru took in a deep breath as he tried to locate the Miko’s scent. The scent of illness, smoke, and death assaulted him first and with the amount of death that hung in the air, it was no surprise that the village had called for assistance. Ignoring the putrid odors of the other humans he quickly shifted through them before finally latching onto the Miko’s it surprised him to find she was no longer in the village but a mile to the west of it. 

Curious as to why the Miko would be so far from the village so late at night wone out as he wrapped his youki tightly within himself. It would do him no good to alert the woman to his presence before he was ready. Breathing deeply again he began to follow the scent of rosewood and magnolia soon the heavy sent of minerals mixed within the air and he knew why the Miko had wandered so far from the village. 

A devilish smirk danced across his lips as he moved quietly down the path an opportunity was presenting itself that he was by no means about to pass up. This could very well be his only opportunity to view the Miko in all her womanly glory. The scent of minerals became stronger as his sensitive ears began to detect the splashing of water as Kagome moved about the pool. Quickly and quietly Sesshomaru discarded his armor and swords propping them against a nearby tree before covering them with his mokomoko before freeing himself of his haori. 

The cool spring air danced across his now bare chest as he neatly folded the silk material before placing it upon the ground. Silently and swiftly Sesshomaru perched himself on the thick branch of a tree that gave him a more than adequate view of the springs and the woman who now occupied it. Amber eyes drank in the lush curves of her naked flesh as she descended into the water. His cock twitched against the fabric of his hakama’s as it demanded to be released from its prison. 

Pushing his back into the rough bark of the tree Sesshomaru allowed one leg to dangle freely from the branch as he began to stroke himself through the silk fabric. Not quite ready to release his cock from its confines. No, he wished to savor the sight before him as he watched the woman sink deeper into the water. He suppressed a groan when her musical moan and the scent of her arousal reached him.

Kami her scent was calling to him begging him to take her. How could his half brother live with that glorious scent surrounding him every day and not bury himself deep within her tight folds? He would never understand the hanyou’s reluctance to calm the woman below.

He wouldn’t need to think twice about it if she ever gave him the opportunity. His brother had to be more of an idiot than he had originally suspected. It was the only reason any male youkai or human would pass up a woman as tantalizing as the Miko below him. 

Sesshomaru watched her with a predatory gaze as his eyes followed her every movement. His grip tightened and his member throbbed painfully when she cupped her luscious breasts her hands plucking at hardened nipples. It was an action that ended all too soon for Sesshomaru’s liking as she stopped her ministrations after a, particularly hard squeeze. 

Curiously he watched as she stood from the water his eyes trailing down the smooth skin of her back to her perfectly heart-shaped ass. He could feel his fangs aching begging to be sunken into the tinder flesh of each cheek. Marking it as his. The more animalistic side of him imagining how her ass would look bouncing on his hard length as he took her from behind. Her back arched one of his hands tangled in her raven locks as he tugged her back into him. His other hand snaked around her hip as he toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves that lay just under a neatly trimmed patch of dark curls. 

His cock throbbed painfully as it once again demanded to be released from the confines of his hakama’s and this time Sesshomaru obliged. Tugging on the silk tie he allowed the fabric to loosen before tugging his member free. It sprang to attention hard, angry, and pulsating. Pre-cum leaking from the tip as it demanded his attention, demanded he sheath it within the tight slick folds of the Miko. 

Grasping his manhood tightly in one hand Sesshomaru let his fantasy’s of the woman below him dance across his mind as he pumped his aching member. Kagome’s loud moan pulled him back to reality and his mouth suddenly felt dry at the sight laid out before him. The woman below him had found her way over to a high shelf barely under the water of the spring. Upon it, she had reclined back into the water with her legs brought up and her thighs parted. She was on display before him like the main course of a feast he wished nothing more than to devour.

His tongue darted across his lips as an image of his head between her thigh forced its way to the forefront of his mind. His tongue lapping at her drenched folds, tasting, devouring her until she screamed his name for all to hear. His member pulsed again as more pre-cum dripped from the tip and he growled in frustration as he once again roughly took the flesh within his hand. Pumping his member once again as he never took his eyes from the woman spread bear below him. 

Sesshomaru felt his control begin to slip the moment he witnessed her plunge her fingers within her core but he restrained himself. It would do no good for him to go to a female who did not desire him. He already knew who the Miko desired to have housed between her thighs and it was not him. Pushing the depressing thought to the back of his mind he focused on the Miko’s movements as she pleasured herself unknowingly before him. He moved his hand in tandem with hers as he listened to her soft cries of pleasure.

He could see from the way her back arched at her muscles tensed that she was getting close to her release and he began to pump himself faster, harder. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten as his own release drew near. Soon the taste of iron filled his mouth as he bit down on his own lip suppressing a loud groan as hot ribbons of his seed spilled from his tip as he watched the woman below him squirm and wither at her own release. 

Oh, how he longed to feel her tight walls milking him as he filled her with his seed. His instincts once again urging him to go to the woman, to take her in such a way that she would never desire any other the way she would crave him. 

But again he forced himself to remain still.

“Sess – Sessho – Sesshomaru” His amber eyes flashed to ruby as the last bands of his self-control snapped as she brokenly called out his name. She desired him and he would gladly answer her siren call if it meant he could taste her. If he could have her in every way he had imagined over the past years. His brother he dammed. 

Moving with an inhuman speed that surprised even him he towering over the small woman. Her oceanic eyes wide as shock and lust danced for dominance within them. A lustful growl of approval rumbled in his chest as he used one of his knees to keep her creamy thighs parted. His strong hands on either side of her head boxed her in, cutting her off from any chance of escape. His long silver strands creating a curation around them, secluding them in a world where only the two of them existed. 

“Kagome.” Kami the way he said her name set her blood on fire and she trembled beneath him as she felt her core begin to weep from the sound of his voice alone. Kagome swallowed thickly as she instinctively placed the palms flat against the strong muscles of his chest. She knew she was taking liberties touching him in this way but she didn’t care. She knew that she should be afraid or even embarrassed that he had caught her in such a state but she couldn’t find it within her to anything other than aroused.

“Sesshomaru what are you –” Kagome attempted to speak but was quickly cut off by the low rumble and soft vibration of his chest. 

“Hush.” He commanded her before dipping his head dragging his tongue over the flesh covering her collar bone tracing it up until he reached the point where her neck joined her shoulder. Nipping the skin lightly with his fangs enticing a moan from the woman below him before continuing his path up to her ear. Stopping just before his lips made contact with the outer shell. “This one is simply answering your call.”

“But I didn’t call – ” Kagome tried to speak once again as her lust clouded mind attempted to interpret his words but he once again cut her off with another growl. This one louder and more aggressive as it vibrated throughout her body.

“Was it not this one’s name that you called out as you pleasured yourself only moments ago?” He asked as he used the knee between her thighs to press lightly against her core.

“Y – ye – yes!” Kagome brokenly answered as her body acted of its own accord. Hips arching rubbing herself against him.

“Such a responsive little vixen for one so inexperienced.” He almost purred as his wicked tongue emerged tracing over the outer shell of her ear before pulling the tender flesh into his mouth suck and nipping. Kagome shuttered underneath him, and he felt the scrape of her blunt nails across the steel skin of his chest. 

“It’s not my fault no one wants me,” Kagome mumbled as her mood quickly began to sour, and the lust-fueled spell broken. Old insecurities flooded back as she turned her face away from him. Looking out over the calm waters of the spring. 

Sesshomaru released his hold on her ear as he noted the sadness that now laced Kagome’s scent. It would seem that the years of rejection at the hands of his younger brother had taken its toll on the heavenly creature that now lay below him. Pushing himself back up slightly to look at her he frowned as she simply continued to gaze out over the spring. Growling softly he traced deadly claws down the side of her face and under her chin. Gently he applied pressure forcing her to meet his heated gaze once more.

“This one wants you.” He stated bluntly. He could see the shock and confusion dancing behind her eyes. Was the idea of a male truly desiring her so unrealistic within her mind? “Will you allow this one to have you?”

“Yes,” Kagome whispered as the reality of what he was offering hit her. 

His lips crashed against hers with a passion and hunger she had never experienced before erecting a moan of pure pleasure from her. As her lips parted Sesshomaru wasted no time in taking advantage as he drove his tongue into the warm wet cavern. Exploring every crevasse as his tongue danced over blunt teeth he brushed against her tongue enticing it to play. 

Hesitantly Kagome answered his call as she tangled her tongue with his. She gasped when she felt his claws scrape along the side of her neck down her chest until he found the flesh of her breast. His hand fanned out over the large mound as he gave it a firm squeeze pulling yet another soft moan from Kagome’s throat. 

Kagome arched her back as she pressed herself farther into his touch. Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction as he pulled away from her lips peppering light kisses down her jaw as he descended to her neck. Lightly he scraped his fangs over her pulse. His member twitching in satisfaction with each whimper of pleasure that passed from her lips. Enthusiastically he continued his path downward nipping, licking, and tasting her heated flesh. Only pausing when his lips ghosted over an already hardened and erect plump pink nipple. He felt her shudder beneath him once more as he lightly brushed his lips over it once again. 

This was torture complete and utter gloriously sinful torture that Sesshomaru was putting her through right now. The way his hand kneaded one breast as he teased her other with his mouth lightly teasing the flesh but never taking it within his mouth. Kagome let out a frustrated growl as he passed over the hard nub a fourth time. Her hands fisted tightly withing his hair as she tried to hold him in place. To communicate her desire for him to take her nipple into his glorious mouth which promised to do wickedly wonderful things. 

But once again he refused and only allowed his warm breath to dance across her flesh and Kagome could feel herself becoming more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. But Kami was it turning her on. Her hips pushed forward once again as she pressed herself roughly into his thigh. Grinding as she tried to relieve the throbbing within her core. 

He chuckled darkly and Kagome’s hands tightened around silver locks even more as her frustration grew. “Is there something you desire of me little one?” He purred darkly as he tilted his face to look up at Kagome’s. A dark blush now present on her cheeks as she sucked her swollen lower lip between her teeth. Nibbling on the already abused flesh she shook her head. 

“Tell this one what it is you desire.” He commanded and satisfaction radiated through him when the scent of her arousal spiked. Kagome shuttered with embarrassment and anticipation at his command. The thought of verbalizing what she wished for him to do but she couldn’t find her voice. She wasn’t bold enough for that just yet, so she simply shook her head. Sesshomaru growled in disapproval of her refusal to speak. He would need to punch her for her disobedience and a wicked glint formed in his eye as he knew exactly what kind of punishment he wished to inflict upon her. 

Kagome whined at the loss of the heat from his body when he suddenly pulled away from her leaning back on the hills of his feet. Before she could ask if she had done something wrong Kagome soon found herself laying across Sesshomaru’s powerful thighs. His hard member pressed into her soft stomach. One of his strong arms across her chest supporting her, keeping her breast just out of the warm waters soothing embrace. His other hand positioning her legs, so she rested on her knees with her ass exposed to the night air. 

“This one gave you a direct order,” Sesshomaru growled as he used his hand to push her knees apart ever so slightly. “Now you will be punished for deifying your lord.” Once again, her arousal spiked and Sesshomaru couldn’t stop the groan of satisfaction that bubbled up from deep within his chest. The small woman below him surprised him at every turn. 

Slowly he traced his claws up her inner thigh drawing closer to the heat of her core. He felt her shudder in anticipation and then groan in utter disappointment as he diverted his hand running it up the curve of her ass. He squeezed the tinder flesh before drawing his hand back delivering a light smack to her cheek testing her response to his action. He knew she was still virginal and had yet to explore all that pleasures the flesh had to offer and the last thing he wanted to do was push her too far too fast. Especially if he had any hopes of seeking her out for a repeat performance of tonight. 

He took it as a sign to continue with his punishment as a quiet whimper accompanied by the strong smell of her arousal informed him, she rather liked the attention he was now showing her ass. Drawing his hand back again this time sticking with a little more force his cock throbbed in approval against her as he watched her flesh ripple beneath his palm. 

Kagome groaned in pleasure and her own surprise that she enjoyed the sturdy strikes that were now being delivered to her ass. If this was punishment, then she would have to disobey more often. She moaned again as his palm came down on the opposite cheek and Kagome could feel her folds becoming wetter with every strike.

“Tell me have you learned your lesson little one?” Sesshomaru asked and Kagome shuttered as his and once again began rubbing the inside of her thigh. Stopping just below her dripping womanhood. Kagome nodded again in conformation and he growled again in disapproval as he delivered another hard smack to the cheek of her ass. The flesh now red and angry from the attention it received. “Tell me with words little one or your punishment will continue.”

“Yes,” Kagome answered finally managing to find her voice however weak it may have been.

“Good.” He growled in approval. “Now tell this one what you desire of him.” He ordered again as he returned to his ministrations of her thighs. Lightly grazing his hand over the sensitive skin before running his fingers over her folds yet never parting them. He knew what she desired, but he would not give it freely. No, he wanted her to tell him, and only then would he indulge her whims.

“T – tou – touch me” Kagome managed to choke out and he smirked. How many times had he imagined this very seen playing out in his head? Too many. 

“Where do you desire this one’s touch?” He prodded her on. 

“In – insi – inside of me.” It was all she could find the courage to say and it was all the encouragement he needed. Once again ran his hand down the slit of her folds. Parting them as he slid a clawed finger into her dripping core. She was so tight around him and he shuttered slightly at the idea of himself berried deep within her. Kagome’s moans of pleasure egged him on as he continued to pump his finger within her. 

Kagome began to twist and wither against his hold as she tried to push her hips farther into him. Digging her knees into his thigh. Pushing his finger deeper within her. She had never felt anything like this before, none of the times she had pleased herself could even come close to what he was now doing to her and Kagome didn’t want it to end. Gently Kagome felt a strong arm lifting her as he moved her to lay her flat on the large rock once more.

Kagome looked up at him with half hooded eyes at the youkai male who now towered over her. She gasped bucking her hips and arching her back as he pushed another clawed finger inside of her. Stretching her in a way she had never before been stretched. Meowing out her pleasure as he thrust into her. The pad of his thumb soon found the sensitive nub grazing it lightly. Kagome could feel the muscles within her begin to tighten as she felt herself being pulled higher and higher. 

Kami she was close, and she knew it. Sesshomaru knew it as well. He could tell from the way her inner walls tightened around his fingers and the way that she was withering uncontrollably as he thrust harder within her. However, he had no intention of allowing her to find release just yet. No, he had other more selfish and sinister plans for the little woman whose cries currently serenaded him.

Kagome whined in displeasure and frustration as he all too quickly pulled his fingers from her folds. Leaving her feeling empty. Finding the courage to open her eyes she watched as Sesshomaru inspected the fingers that had moments ago been inside of her. A dark blush making its way across her cheeks as he parted them slowly watching as her essence created a thick strand between them. She watched in shock and embarrassment as he brought the two fingers up to his mouth his tongue darting out testing her flavor before engulfing his fingers within his own mouth. 

He was tasting her.

Savoring her.

Kagome was sure that she saw his eyes flash red for a moment before magenta lined lids covered his lust-filled eyes. There was something so erotic and yet frightening about the action. “Sesshomaru.” She called his name barely above a whisper as she moved to prop herself up on her elbows. Her nervousness growing with each passing moment. Had she done something to displease him? Did she taste bad? Did he not wish to continue their tryst any longer? “Sesshomaru.” She called again as his eyes slowly slid open once more drinking her in.

“Do I umm… do I taste bad?” Kagome chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously as she awaited his answer. She knew not all males liked the taste of a woman. Her friends back in her era had often complained that it was oddly hard to find a man who was willing to do that very act without previous preparation. Then there was the fact that youkai had such superior senses and Kagome had no doubt that it applied to taste as well.

“No woman,” Sesshomaru growled. Pulling her full attention back to him. “You taste divine.” He almost purred as he wrapped one of his large hands around her small ankle. “This one plans to eat until his hunger is sated.” His eyes flashed crimson once again as he roughly tugged her forward. Bringing her ass to hang slightly over the edge of the rock as he knelt before her eagerly lifting both her thighs to rest on his shoulders. Turning his face to the side he nipped at the flesh of her inner thigh. If she had any doubts about what he was preparing to do they faded quickly.

“What! No Sessho – Ahhh.” All cries of protest were silenced the moment his tongue dove between her already dripping folds. Devouring her as if he were a man starved and she was the first meal he had tasted in weeks. His tongue swirled and lapped at sensitive flesh. Toying with the small bundle at the top of her mound before sucking it lightly between his teeth. A growl of approval tore from his throat as she wildly bucked her hips against him. His grip tightened slightly on her hips as he held her steady. He would not give her control of this as he ate his fill of her. 

She tasted better than he could have ever imagined. Maybe it was the holy power flowing through her body or maybe she was secretly a divine being who was sent here to test him. Whatever it was Sesshomaru knew after this no other female would ever compare.

To her. 

To Kagome.

His Kagome.

And she would be his in ever since of the word. For now, that he had tasted her divine nectar he could have no other. 

Smirking now that his decision had been made, he turned his full attention back to the woman who had now fisted her hands within his silver locks. Tugging lightly as she tried to push him farther into her, but his hands had an iron grip on her hips keeping her in place. He revealed in every sinful cry he drew from her as he drug his tongue through her sensitive folds. Teeth nipping, lips sucking as his tongue darted shamelessly into her core as he tasted everything, she had to offer him. 

And when he finally pushed over that invisible ledge and she flowed freely into him he could feel his control being tested once again. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to mount the delectable little vixen in every was possible. To spill his seed not only in her waiting womb but to coat her so toughly that his scent would linger on every part of her. Become part of the very essence of her being but she was not ready for that. Despite having the responses of a seasoned lover Kagome was far from it.

As his member ached once more Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled himself from between the woman’s thighs. He had not received his fill of her yet but now he doubted he ever would. Caressing himself once more Sesshomaru took in the ethereal sight of the woman before him. Her inky black locks fanned out around her now that they had escaped their bindings as she withered under his touch. Her eyes filled with lust and want, cheeks flushed against alabaster skin, chest heaving as she struggled to cope with the waves of pleasure that still wracked through her body. Pink perfectly hard nipples taunted him and her plump core slick with the evidence of her want for him. 

All she had to offer laid out bare before him and he would take it all. 

“Sesshomaru what are you doing?” Kagome asked in pushing herself up onto her elbows. She watched him with curious eyes as he lay back on the rock his member erect and on full display. One hand resting across his abdomen as he used the other to stroke himself. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips as the anticipation of what was to come filled her. He was large no doubt larger than any human male she had ever seen and she briefly wondered if his size would be a problem for her. No doubt it would cause excess pain once he was within her but it would hurt with anyone she experienced this with for the first time human or youkai.

“This is the first time you have lain with a male is it not?” Kagome only nodded her head in affirmation as another blush worked its way onto her face. “Then you will control the beginning and once you are comfortable and the pain has passed this one will take over.” Kagome couldn’t help how her heart fluttered in her chest at his words. She had never expected something like this from him. She had never expected him to give her this kind of control, and for a moment she wondered how many women he had done this for or if it was just her that he found special. Kagome felt something stir within her at the thought but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to entertain thoughts of Sesshomaru with other women. Not when he was being considerate of her. Of the pain, she would no doubt feel upon him entering her. 

Slowly and with understanding Kagome made her way over to him as she straddled his waist. Her heart hammering in her chest as she placed the palms of her hand against his abdomen for support. Clawed hands quickly finding their way to rest on slender hips as he helped to steady her. Amber eyes locked with deep blue as the unspoked question radiated between them. After all, they had shared tonight, he was still giving her one last opportunity to change her. Kagome smiled warmly at the youkai lord positioned below her as she leaned forward slightly.

Cupping a striped cheek with one of her hands. “I’m sure.” She whispered as she traced her fingers across magenta striped down his neck across the valley’s of his well-defined chest and abdominal muscles as she brought it back to rest in its original position. She could fill his tip brushing against her slick folds as she allowed herself to rock back slights. A husky groaned pulled from her as she allowed gravity to pull her lower as she took the tip of his head fully within her. Never once taking her eyes from his.

Slowly she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him as she took him in little by little. The feeling was certainly uncomfortable, not painful. Felling slightly braver Kagome took him deeper withing herself until she finally felt resistance. She knew what was stopping her from taking him fully and she knew this was the part that would be painful. But it will only last for a few moments. Or at least that’s what all her friends had told her when she had asked.

Kagome contemplated for a moment on the best way to solve her current predicament. She could continue her slow and steady path as she made her way down his length or she could face the pain head-on. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Inhaling deeply, she allowed gravity to pull her down swiftly as she finished sheathing him within her. 

It burned as she felt something tare within her. A warm substance trickled down the inside of her thighs and she knew it was blood. She could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she bit down harder on the abused flesh of her lip. She couldn’t cry, not in front of him. 

Kagome was so focused on keeping her tears at bay she didn’t feel it when clawed hands suddenly released the hold they had on her hips. Gently Sesshomaru traced them up her sides leaving one seated on her waist as he brought the other up to her shoulder. Nudging her forward ever so carefully he positioned her to lay on his chest. One strong hand cradling the back of her head as the other ran soothing trails over her back. And although the news position alleviated some of the pressure, she was feeling he was still settled deeply within her. 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there frozen fighting back the tears, but she was thankful for his soothing ministrations. Soon the burn eased to a dull ache and Kagome suddenly felt the need to test the waters. Felling slightly brave Kagome pushed herself from his chest once again rocking back on her hills. 

Sesshomaru growled deep within his chest as his hands once again found their way to her hips steadying her. Encouraging her to continue her exploration of the new sensation. Felling bolder Kagome raised her hips ever so slightly removing some of his length before plunging back down with a husky grown. The feeling of him inside her of his hard length stretching her was intoxicating. Again, Kagome lifted herself from him this time farther almost expelling him completely from within her before once again impaling herself upon him. 

She felt his grip tighten on her hips as deadly claws pricked her pale skin as he snarled in surprise at her actions. Kagome took it as a sign to repeat her previous action as she once again lifted herself. 

“Miko.” He growled out in warning. His control hanging by a tattered strand. When he had offered her the chance to control the pace he had expected her to be timid shy. In need of his guidance to feel comfortable before he dominated her. Never did he expect her to take advantage of him in this way. Then again, he should have expected no less from the little Miko was a constant surprise to him.

“Yes, my lord.” She answered sweetly as she smiled proudly at him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She had seen enough porn in her era to know what to do when in this position and although she had never personally experienced it before she knew she had caught him off guard. The slight flush of his eyes and the husky groan had been proof of that. 

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak to tell her his control was about to slip but she didn’t give him the opportunity as she once again impaled herself taking him deep within her. A pleasure-filled roared tore from his chest as he flipped them.

It took Kagome’s brain a moment to catch up with her body's new position. She was once again on her back and Sesshomaru was still nestled deeply within her warm cavern. He could feel her clenching around him pulling him deeper within her.

Kami she was tight.

The way she fit her body molding around him as she stretched to accommodate his girth. It was like her body had been made for him.

Waiting for him.

His large hand fanned out over her thigh pushing it forward allowing him to push deeper within her. He towered over her supporting himself with his other hand as he sternly thrust his hips forward. Pulling a guttural moan from the woman beneath him. Pulling back and thrusting his hips forward again he revealed in the sound of her wails as the egged him on. Pride blooming in his chest with every lust filled wail he pulled from her as he found his rhythm, steadily thrusting into her slick folds.

Her hands gripped his bare shoulders and her blunt nails dug into his flesh with every thrust as he pushed her higher and higher. His rhythm steady but painfully slow and Kagome thrust her hips forward silently encouraging him to move faster. A growl of frustration bubbled in her chest as his response was to trap her hips within his iron grip as he continued at his torturously slow pace. Stoking the fire that was slowly building within her belly.

“Please,” Kagome begged as she snaked her arms around his neck pulling herself from the rock and flush against his chest. Her hands running over the toned muscles of his back before moving tangle in his hair at the base of his skull as she berried her face in the crook of his she inhaled his intoxicating scent.  
“Please what?” He hummed in her ear before pulling the flesh between his fangs. One arm tightened around her waist as the other traced up her spine to the back of her neck gently pushing her head farther to the side. Allowing him unhindered access to the flesh of her neck.

“Faster. Harder.” Kagome mumbled into his neck and an almost feral growl ripped from somewhere deep in the back of his throat. He could feel his beast pushing forward to the front of his mind as he fulfilled the Miko’s request. Slamming into her with such force he was sure he felt the opening of her womb. A womb he intended to fill fully with his seed. He could feel her muscles beginning to tighten around him as he thrust into her. He knew she was close from the way she trembled around him and he could feel her powers beginning to rise. Dancing just under her skin calling to his own.

Kagome wasn’t sure what was happing, but she could feel his yoki calling to her. For her own power to match his and she happily obliged. His thrust became wilder more erratic as he slammed his hips into hers but she didn’t care. The idea of their power melding together as one only made the thought of what they were doing more erotic. Kagome could feel herself tightening around his hard length as she once again felt that all to familiar coil withing her tighten. 

It however was the sensation of his sharp canines piercing the flesh of her shoulder that sent her over the edge. Her inner muscles tightening, rippling around him. Pulling him deeper within her begging to milk him of his seed that finally brought him to his own release. He growled in approval as hot thick ribbons of his seed rushed into her welcoming womb as he filled her. Kagome leaned weakly against his shoulder as he continued to lap at the mark on her neck effectively closing the wound.

Pulling back slightly he admitted his handy work as he took in the four slightly raised pink dots that would soon transform into a mark. 

His mark.

Making it clear to all whom this woman belonged to for now until they were parted by death. A death that would be many centuries into the future for both of them now that he had tied her life to his. 

“So why did you seek me out in the first place?” Kagome mumbled into his chest. She wasn’t stupid she knew that Sesshomaru had not sought her out simply to indulge himself as they had only a few moments ago. No, he had a purpose behind everything he did. Which brought to her mind the question of what was his purpose for laying with her? What were they to each other now? A one-night stand? Friends with benefits? Lovers? 

“Rin is becoming a woman.” His sultry voice pulled her from her thoughts as he ran deadly hands through dark inky locks.

“Oh!” Kagome chirped as she finally understood the meaning behind his words. Rin was approaching her first cycle and she couldn’t fault the youkai lord or any other male for that matter for not wanting to explain it to a young girl. “Sango could have handled that just as well as I could if not better. She understands the customs of this era better than I do.”

“Rin trusts you.” Sesshomaru blurted as he pushed the Miko back slightly locking his amber eyes with her oceanic blue. He could see a hint of disappointment hidden beneath them. “This one trusts you.”

“Alright. I’ll go back with you.” Kagome yawned as she placed her head back onto his shoulder. A wave of exhaustion suddenly washing over her. “But can we wait until morning to leave I’m kind of tired?”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru snorted as he considered her request. If they waited until morning, she would no doubt wish to return to the village to sleep. Having her that far out of his reach so soon after marking her was not something he was willing to agree to. No, he needed her close, he needed to feel her body pressed into his. “We leave tonight. This one will carry you.”

“That sounds nice,” Kagome mumbled as she simply enjoyed being held in his strong embrace while she had the chance. She knew this couldn’t last but she wished to savor every moment of it she could. 

It was only now that they had departed from the spring and the heavy scent of the earth's minerals no longer permeated the air that he noticed it. Underneath the rosewood and magnolia, the scent of spice and firewood lingered. It was faint but growing ever stronger and it seemed to be twisting around his own scent of sandalwood and rain. Sesshomaru smirked as he glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms. It was still too early to tell for certain even for one such as him with a superior sense of smell, but it was highly likely a pup would result from the night's activities.

For a moment he contemplated forewarning the Miko once she had awoken but soon decided against it. No, it would be much more fun to wait for her to realize on her own not only the mating but the pup as well. It would be most interesting to see which one she discovered first. No doubt she would be angry about both, but it mattered little, in the end, she would accept it all in time because he had no intention of letting her go now that he had her. He would not be the fool Inuyasha had been.


End file.
